Kura Fuyuki
by Azrael Darksider
Summary: Again, something I wrote up when I was bored, tell me if its worth continuing and I'll consider it. If I can past my writer's block...


"Are you ready, Miss. Fuyuki?" her client, asked her as she watched four figures jump over the wall of his estate. She smirked and turned around to walk out of the door.

"I was born ready, Mr. Kagami."

"Ok, we get the sapphire and get out of there, right?" Ban Midou asks his partner who was running beside him.

"Yeah, that's all we need to do." Ginji Amano said panting. They had run threw the entire property trying to escape the views of any security guards.

"Then why the hell are Monkey-Boy and Threadhead coming?" He yelled, clearly annoyed. Ginji laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I thought we might need some help with this one so I brought them along." He said smiling. They silently jumped over a wall surrounding the main house. They ran for about 5 yards before they met an antorage of panthers. Shidou Fuyuki smirked.

"I got these" He said confidantly and whistled, but nothing happened. Shidou looked shocked. Ginji chuckled a bit nervously.

"Shidou, it would be nice if you could get those panthers to stop looking at us like that." He said backing up. Shidou was right behind him.

"I would if I could, Ginji." He said with wide eyes. Then, they all heard chuckling from the shadow of a tree and looked. A figure slowly stepped into the moonlight and Shidou gasped. It was a woman with long brown hair, and gold-slitted eyes. She had a black cat-suit that clung to her like a second skin that showed all her curves. Ban was drooling, Ginji was smiling nervously at her and Shidou looked like he'd seen a ghost and Kazuki Fushoin was the only one that noticed.

"Shidou? Are you all right?" He asked, concerned about his friend. Shidou shook his head sideways with wide eyes.

"I don't believe it..." He muttered. The woman just smiled evily making her eyes glow in the limited light. Ginji stopped smiling and shivered.

"That. Is one creepy smile." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ban snapped out his drooling trance when Shidou muttered and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What don't you believe?" He asked. Shidou stared at the woman.

"That's my sister." He said to the astonishment of his team mates. The woman chuckled again as her panthers circled around her still staring hungrily at them.

"So you remember me, brother. The sister that you left for dead." She said, her voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. Shidou slowly shook his head.

"I didn't leave you, I was taken away." He said helplessly. This time, the woman laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right. You left me to die with that poor excuse for a father because you were scared that you wouldn't be able to defeat me in a fair fight." She said coming closer. Ginji and Kazuki jumped in front of Shidou and she paused, narrowing her cat-like eyes in anger.

"Move it. That is, if you wanna live." She threatened, raising her hand. They didn't move, only looked at her in determination. She growled.

"I didn't want to involve anyone else but if you insist." She snarled as she swiped her hand, which had grown claws, down to strike Ginji when she felt her hand stop without telling it to. She glanced behind her and saw that Ban had caught her hand.

"Down kitty." He said with a smirk. She snarled at him.

"Let. Go." Ban lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Tsk, tsk. You didn't say please." He said as he lowered her arm. "Now you're gonna tell us who you are and what you're doing here with 5 over-grown kittins." The panthers growled at him. He stared at them warily. She growled, then sighed.

"My name is Kura Fuyuki. I was hired by Mr. Kagami to protect the Sapphire Tear from you." She said glaring at him. "Happy now?" She said as she jerked her arm out of Ban's grip and crossed them over her chest with a "Hmph!" Ban rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now," He said getting serious. "why are you after Monkey-Boy and why hold a grudge for...How long ago was it?" He asked Shidou.

"Twelve years." He whispered looking at the woman with hurt eyes while Ban's bulged.

"Twelve years! Damn!" he exclaimed. Kura giggled a bit then slapped her hands over her mouth. They all looked at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Ban decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ahem! Anyways, you still haven't answered my question about why you're after Monkey-Boy." He said. Kura rolled her eyes.

"And I don't wanna tell." She said walking towards her panthers. Ban stuttered then walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"We're not finished!" He said loudly. She stared at him without fully turning her head then brushed his hand off her shoulders.

"I am." She said walking away, the big, black cats following her but looking disappointed... Ginji laughed.

"You got told!" He said then ran for his life when Ban growled and grabbed at him. They kept running around Shidou and Kazuki while the two former members of the Volts just sighed and shook they're heads. Then, Kazuki remembered something.

"Wait, Kura." He called out stopping all movement around him. Kura glanced back showing she was listening. Kazuki stared at her intensly. "Weren't you going to try and kill Shidou, your only brother?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Kura scoffed then turned back to the front of her.

"I will. I can't right now because he's being protected by you three bozos. I may be out for revenge but I know when I'm outmatched." She said then continued walking.

Kura smirked as she walked out of the large gate that marked the end of Kagami's property.

"Idiot's.." She murmered as she lifted up a pen sized bomb detonater and pressed the botton. The building behind her exploded while she dug in her pouch and pulled out a small teardrop shaped sapphire. 'This'll fetch a handsome price on the Black Market.' she thought with a chuckle.

Ban and Ginji walked into the Honky Tonk, their clothes still slightly balck from the explosion. Paul looked over his newspaper witha raised eyebrow.

"Tough night?" Ban and Ginji groaned.

"Everything was going fine until we met Monkey Boy's crazy sister" Ban complained to the pink-haired man. Ginji nodded in agreement. Paul put down his newspaper.

"Shidou has a sister?" The duo groaned in response. Ginji decided to explain since it was obvious Ban wasn't going to.

"Apparantly, Shidou was taken away from their home when they were really small and Kura, that's his sister, thought that he had left her on purpose with their father who apparantly didn't treat them very well. She showed up last night looking to kill Shidou but we stopped her." He said in one, long breath.


End file.
